Smoker Stupid
by Lady-Kasha
Summary: The opening and closing have hints of Smoker Ace. The body of the story is flash back Smoker Hina in their academy days. Not much talking, hinted assult, and well Hina knows all. /SL3/


By Lady Kasha 

One Piece is not mine. It is the great and powerful Eiichiro Oda.

**Smoker Stupid.**

Hina was staring at him. She was burning a whole through the middle of his forehead with her eyes. Her face showed pure uncontained anger at Smoker and the pirate in his hotel room. At least she had caught them now or else Smoker would never hear the end of it. Of course Hina had already seen everything Smoker had. Seeing Hina like this reminded him of a time before back in training, back at Head Quarters.

Smoker had cursed Garp's name his first week at Head Quarters. The first thing the damned Marines did was take his cigars away along his new coat. Garp had bought the coat for him, as a replacement for the one Garp destroyed. The one Smoker pitched overboard during their fight.

---

He, Garp and Hina had gone from shop to shop once they docked at the next town looking for new clothes for a certain white haired companion. Smoker had found a new pair of boots and pair of pants he liked at the second shop they entered. Hina made quick work of throwing away Smoker's bloody old ones. He was then dragged around by the ecstatic crazy talking girl and the narcoleptic giant of a man for hours. They ran all over taking only time to rest when the Marine fell asleep in the middle of the street. Smoker would chuckle when Garp would stop and snore as if to wake the dead. Poking the marine with the jitte now looped in his pants.

They eventually found a shop that sold leather goods. Smoker found a jacket he liked. He even talked to the store clerk about doing some tailoring. A younger boy and his father enter the boy automatically put on the coat Smoker had liked. The boy loved it. Smoker just smiled and talked to the boy. The boy and his father moved to buy it. The clerk tried to explain, but Smoker interrupts the clerk asking to pay for part of the coat. The man smiles, the boy hugs Smoker with a goofy grin on his face. They both bounce out of the shop, the boy dancing in his new coat.

Hina comments about Smoker's stupidity as he puts on a much larger sized coat. Garp laughs at the new recruit who looks far too young in the over sized coat. Smoker says he will grow into and Garp agrees paying for the coat and some more form fitting gloves. Smoker keeps the jitte on his pants as they move around town before heading back to the ship.

The Marines at Head Quarters were the pride of the entire forces. Of course, when they took away Smoker things, they had unintentionally declared war against the new recruit. Smoker was no average recruit. He was smarter than the usual fair of Drill Instructors. He was also a hair brighter than the older recruits. So Smoker just smiled as the Drill Sergeant yelled in his face for smoking yet again during drills.

It had been too easy to regain his smoking privileges and his cigars. Smoker had memorized the damn rule book in a matter of nights. No one was going to tell him about rule number whatever again and him not know about it.

Hina thought Smoker was crazy, but every other recruit almost worshipped the young man. Smoker would walk around shirtless with a cigar in his mouth. He was not going to wear that damned neckerchief. He hated collars. Hina would comment about his shirtless state every chance she got. Reading him the riot act, telling him all about Marine procedure and code it never sunk in. Smoker would just ignore her or point out loopholes in the system. This only made Hina more aggravated and Smoker enjoyed it.

Smoker even tricked Hina into wearing her hair down. This earned Smoker an endless supply of cigars from every male recruit on the campus. It also earned him some wiggle room with some of the more perverse higher ups. Of course Smoker made a lot of enemies as well. Actually he easily earned enemies and worshipers.

Smoker also earned the title of rebel. It seemed only Hina and Garp, himself could make Smoker listen to a word they said. Smoker did not like the attention the title got him. He needed to stay out of center stage. Thus, he would manipulate Hina into the spotlight having her retain first place and keep the eyes of praise upon her. Hina tried to make Smoker stop, but he never did. Hina seemed to have mixed feelings on the subject. Hina did like the constant praise and the wiggle room. She also liked the fact higher ups would turn to her to get Smoker back in line. Of course that also worked to Smoker's advantage.

Garp would stop by from time to time hauling the two recruits out of practice and on some random adventure he had cooked up. Hina thought Garp was crazy. Smoker was inclined to agree. He was never going camping with the man again.

Smoker regretted only one thing about his academy days, the fact that he did not watch his enemies close enough. Everyone on the campus knew Smoker and Hina were Devil fruit users. The two would often break out into fights in the middle of lectures and caused a mild panic among the instructors.

So when Hina missed a class with Smoker, he freaked out. Miss Perfect did not miss class. He burst into smoke looking for the girl. He found her being molested by upperclassmen in seastone handcuffs. Smoker charged in easily taking the boys and beating them to a bloody pulp with his bare hands. Eventually an officer interfered, but far too late. The damage had already been done. Smoker broke the handcuffs and picked up Hina in his blood stained arms. He carried her all the way across campus to the infirmary.

Smoker did not budge from her side. Not for days. He did not eat, smoke, or even sleep. The marines tried to get him to move, but he would not let them touch him. They even tried to pry him out of his state with seastone. That attempt resulted with a new hole in the infirmary wall.

Garp showed up while Hina was still in the hospital. The campus was trying to court marshal Smoker for his actions. It was obvious who was really to blame. The recruits were discharged along with some officers who tried to cover the assault up. Garp was prepared to kill the boys, who dared to hurt Hina. Smoker stopped him. Garp understood. Those men were marked. They were Smoker's prey. When Hina woke up they were assigned to Garp's crew as full fledge Marines.

Hina sobbed against Smoker's bare chest and he held her there. Their relationship started that night in the infirmary wards of Head Quarters and lasted until just before Smoker took his assignment at Louge Town. Hina never regretted a second of it.

---

"Smoker stupid." Hina said looking to the half dressed Marine. He smiled looked up to her. "Smoker should have learned by now. Why does Smoker take in so many troubled cases?" Hina sighed sitting across from Smoker who smiled holding her hand in his.

"I do not think I am strong enough." He admitted he felt Hina squeeze his hand in hers.

"Smoker does not know how strong he is. Hina knows. Smoker is too strong. Does not realize his own strength…Hina would never tell on Smoker." Hina smiled leaning over kissing Smoker on the cheek. "Hina has seen enough of Smoker's tears for one lifetime."


End file.
